World of Light: Echo
by Xrross
Summary: At long last, the fabled Super Smash Brothers tournament has returned, and Dark Pit couldn't be happier. But things are cut short by the appearance of a strange, new enemy, leaving all the fighters but one locked away in this strange new world, leaving Dark Pit trapped in his own body awaiting rescue, although he won't be waiting quietly... Pseudo novelisation of World of Light.
1. The Arrival

_"Lady Palutena!" Pit said as he came to rest on the sacred grounds of Skyworld, his large, majestic and totally-not-crippled-one-bit wings cushioning his descent. As he rose to his full height of 6'2", he came face to face with the sole reason he continued his harrowing fight against the enemies of light: his beloved Goddess._

 _"Pit! Thank goodness you're alright!" Palutena said, rushing forward to give her guardian angel a big, burying her face into Pit's broad, muscular chest. Chuckling at her concern, Pit softly rubbed Palutena's back._

 _"Don't worry, Lady Palutena..." he soothed, his deep, calming tone sending shivers down Palutena's spine. "No matter what, I'll always find my way back to you..."_

 _"Pit..." Palutena gasped, as she stood on her toes, inching closer to brunette angel's lips, moaning his name like it was a drug._

 _"Pit... Pit..."_

"HEY PIT!"

"GWALGH?!" Pit snorted as he was suddenly yanked off his seat by his leg, his face falling from the soft velvet cushion and crashing onto the hard wood floor. "Owwwww... He groaned as he propped himself up on his elbow, rubbing his bruised cheek with his free hand as he looked up. Standing over him, cheeks flushed and lips curved in a snarl was his dark twin, looking like he was ready to tear the angel apart limb from limb.

"P-Pittoo?" Pit spluttered. "Why did you do-?"

"Shut it, Pit-stain!" Dark Pit interrupted. "I just wanna get to Smash without anything going down, and I DON'T need your damn wet dreams clogging up my train of thought!"

"W-W-WHAT?!" Pit shrieked, shooting to his feet like an arrow as his face turned a deep red. "D-Don't be ridiculous! I would NEVER think of Lady Palutena like that!"

"Who even mentioned Palutena, dingus?" Dark Pit spat back. Pit opened his mouth to respond, only to let loose a slew of broken sentences accompanied by wild gestures that only dug him deeper into his own grave.

"Now now boys..." Dark Pit let out an audible groan as the subject of Pit's lewd fantasies materialised behind him, grimacing at her all-knowing, condescending tone. "I do hope you're playing nicely."

"La-Lady Palutena!" Pit managed to say, his voice several octaves higher than usual. "How's... How's Princess Zelda doing?!" He continued, despite to divert the Goddess's attention away from himself.

"Oh she's doing fine! It's always interesting to see a new incarnation," Palutena replied as she walked closer to Pit, her smirk growing. "But it looks like I can't even turn my back for one second without you doing something... naughty..."

Rolling his eyes, Dark Pit turned away from the scene and dumped himself back in his seat to stare out the train window, hoping to find something to distract himself from Pit's attempts to sidestep Palutena's increasingly suggestive insinuations. Unlucky for him, the only thing on display was a sea of black clouds, shifting and expanding without end. Still, he much preferred to look at that compared to the stark, blinding light of the train compartment, which had been modelled after Palutena's temple. Maybe it was because of his origin, but Dark Pit much preferred to lurk in the comfort of shadows opposed to the harsh, exposed light.

Turning away from the window, Dark Pit looked back to see that Pit had somehow ended up in Palutena's lap while she talked about her visit to Zelda, purposefully resting her chin on his head while he attempted to keep his gaze from drifting anywhere below her collar bone. Sighing, Dark Pit turned back to the window.

This was going to be a long tournament.

After roughly an hour of innocent innuendos, intense neck-gazing and Dark Pit attempting to lock the other two in the bathroom at one point, the train at last came to a halt. The black clouds had given way to a clear, baby blue sky and a gleaming sun that made the dark angel want to vomit, and far below one could see a massive, sprawling building the size of a small village built atop an endless field of green.

"Finally... thank Hades..." Dark Pit muttered as he walked over to the teleport pad at the back of the compartment.

"I can't wait to see the other fighters! Ooooooo I wonder how they'll react to my new final smash!" Pit squealed as he leaped to the pad, followed by Palutena.

"I'm sure they'll be very impressed, Pit," she encouraged, stepping into the pad as she turned to Dark Pit. "What about you, Pittoo? Looking forward to seeing anything? Any... one?" She asked with a knowing grin, her response being a guttural growl. Unfortunately, any further teasing was interrupted by the pad glowing a dark blue light, which grew to envelope the three fighters in an ethereal glow.

Despite himself, Dark Pit couldn't let help but smirk as the world around him shifted and phased, stark white walls giving way to expansive fields, a towering, beautiful mansion, and an entire crowd of bustling, diverse fighters, the hunger for battle ripe in the air.

It was good to be back.

A/N

Eyy. This is a little idea I've had buzzing around for awhile now, and I'm excited to see where it goes. This is kind of a prologue of sorts, and the next time I update it will probably be around the release date, since the next chapter involves classic mode, but who knows, there might be a small interlude before then. Nonetheless, if you find this interesting, then follow so you can be aware of any updates. I look forward to continuing this story, and I hope you'll stick around for the end!

A/N


	2. HANDS-FIRST!

As soon as the world around him had fully materialised, Dark Pit broke away from Palutena and Pit, ignoring the latter's shouts of confusion as he threaded his way through the crowd, which only grew ever larger and ever louder as more and more people phased into existence. Cursing under his breath, Dark Pit did his best to peer over the heads of everyone else. She was fairly tall and noticeable, although with seemingly hundreds of people appearing by the second, finding her would be more difficult by the sec-

"Oh! Pittoo!"

Letting out a hidden sigh of relief, Dark Pit turned and greeted Lucina with his trademark smirk. "Oh hey. Didn't see you there," he said, crossing his arms nonchalantly.

"It's good to see you too, Pittoo," Lucina replied with a smile and a chuckle. "How have you been since the last tournament?" Dark Pit shrugged in response.

"Ehh, alright. Viridi's running me ragged like her little errand boy, but I've gotten much stronger. Enough to take out Pit-stain at least," he boasted. "What about you?"

"Oh it's been wonderful! After I returned, I-!"

"Lucina! There you are!"

Jumping slightly, Lucina turned to see Chrom weaving his way through the crowd towards her.

"Oh, father! Good timing!" Lucina said. "There's someone I'd like you to meet." Raising an eyebrow, Chrom walked up to the two fighters. Dark Pit squinted at him, much to Chrom's discomfort, who nonetheless offered his hand and a smile.

"Ahem... You must be Pittoo. Nice to meet you, I'm Chrom, Lucina's father. You might have noticed me as a non-fighter last tournament."

Rather than taking Chrom's hand, Dark Pit stared blankly at the man for a few seconds before grinning. "Oh yeah. You're the guy who got sucker-punched by Captain Falcon."

"Mmm...!" Chrom suddenly cringed and withdrew his hand, instinctively holding his jaw. "People... still remember, eh?" He asked, forcing a smile.

"Uhhh, yeah, it's kinda all you're known for," Dark Pit said, as if it was obvious. "You ain't exactly the most memorable of types."

"Oh look! It's Shulk! Let's go have a look, Pittoo!" Lucina interrupted as she hastily dragged the dark angel away, all the while her father fell to his hand and knees, muttering about "clones" and "unworthiness" and the like. Once the two were a sufficient distance away, Lucina sighed, and faced Dark Pit. "Well, it's good to see you haven't changed, Pittoo."

Dark Pit scoffed in response. "The guy deserved it. You should have told him my PROPER name. Maybe I'd have been nicer to daddy..." he said, glaring at Lucina.

"Aha... I'm sorry," she apologised, slightly amused. "But it's what I call you in person, so naturally I'd call you that when talking about you. You don't seem to mind when I call you Pittoo, so I figured you wouldn't mind if my family did the same. Speaking off, you've never told me why-?"

"Whatever! Who cares? Just don't let him call me that again!" Dark Pit interrupted, hurriedly looking around for something that could prompt a change in subject. "Hmph. There are more people here than last time."

"Huh, now that you mention it, this is quite the crowd," Lucina agreed, putting a pin in their earlier topic. "Of course, Master Hand does like to top himself every year, from what I hear." Dark Pit let out a "hmm" in response, mostly grateful Lucina had gone along with the change in topic before she asked The Question.

"Speaking of," Lucina continued. "Where are the Hands? I would have thought they-"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Immediately, the crowd's chatting came to a halt as the deafening cackling washed over them, many covering their ears in a vain attempt to gain relief. Shaking his head, Dark Pit looked up to see two giant, floating gloves descending from the sky, one left and one right, coming to rest in front of the stunned crowd.

"WELCOME... TO THE SUPER SMASH BROTHERS ULTIMATE TOURNAMENT!" Master Hand bellowed, the disembodied appendage flexing proudly as the crowd let out a cheer rivaling that of the hand itself. Lucina settled for an enthusiastic clap, while Dark Pit just crossed his arms, somewhat distracted by Crazy Hand seemingly going into cardiac arrest behind his counterpart, giggling madly.

"IT IS TRULY A PLEASURE TO HAVE YOU ALL HERE FOR THE ULTIMATE SMASH BROTHERS TOURNAMENT!" Master Hand continued. "AND TRUST ME, THAT TITLE IS MORE THAN HYPERBOLE! THIS TOURNAMENT IS TRULY ULTIMATE!"

"TODAY, I HAVE BROUGHT BEFORE YOU EVERY. SINGLE. SMASH BROTHERS CHALLENGER IN HISTORY!" The crowd let out a massive roar of approval.

"Every fighter! Can you believe it?!" Lucina yelled over the screaming.

"Yeah! He just said it!" Dark Pit shouted with venomous amounts of snark, prompting a laugh from Lucina. Caught off guard by her reaction, Dark Pit smirked and opened his mouth to say more, only to be silenced by Master Hand's voice.

"SEVENTY FOUR FIGHTER, OVER FIFTY ASSIST TROPHIES, MORE THAN A HUNDRED FIGHTING STAGES AND OVER ONE THOUSAND SPECTATORS HERE TO SHOW THEIR SUPPORT! TRULY ELITE!" Master Hand screamed, becoming even more caught up in his own voice. "I HONESTLY HAVE NO IDEA HOW I PULLED THIS OFF, BUT BY GOD IS IT GLORIOUS! I CAN'T WAIT FOR THINGS TO GET STARTED!"

"BUT FIRST, WE MUST WEED THE WEAK FROM THE STRONG... ALL 72 FIGHTERS WILL BE PUT THROUGH THE RINGER TO SEE IF THEY ARE WORTHY OF JOINING THIS ULTIMATE BRAWL! ALL OF YOU SHALL PROVE YOUR WORTH IN... CLASSIC MODE!"

With a snap of his fingers, a large, holographic screen appeared in front of Master Hand, with the names and faces of all invited fighters, next to a box with a sentence in it.. Lucina began scanning the list, and let out a small "Yes!" after noticing the Hero King Marth's name right above hers. Master Hand did just say every fighter had returned, but it was good to see his face nonetheless. Meanwhile, Dark Pit, somewhat annoyed that Lucina's attention was no longer on him, started picking out all the fighters that weren't in the last tournament. Unfortunately, Master Hand soon interrupted his thoughts, preventing him from getting past the yellow rat apparently named "Pichu".

"UNLIKE PREVIOUS TOURNAMENTS, THE ROUTE YOU WILL TAKE HAS ALREADY BEEN DETERMINED! EACH OF YOU HAS A UNIQUE PATH THAT IS GUARANTEED TO PUT YOUR SKILLS TO THE TEST! THE TITLE OF YOUR PATH SHOULD GIVE YOU A LITTLE CLUE….."

"A path of heroes…. Quite the name. What's yours Pittoo?" Lucina asked.

"Uhhh… Created warriors, yeah." Dark Pit replied with a shrug. "Ehh, name's a bit bland…"

"Well, it sure is blunt…" Lucina admitted, turning to the dark angel with a smile. "But in a way, that suits you, doesn't it?"

"... What?"

"Umm, in a good way!" Lucina hurriedly added. "I can always count on you to be honest, and I feel that's one of your most endearing qualities."

"WE'LL GIVE YOU A WHILE TO GET SETTLED IN AT THE VILLA, BUT DON'T TAKE TOO LONG!" Master Hand bellowed, thankfully drawing Lucina's attention away from Dark Pit's flushed cheeks. "THE FIRST RUNTHROUGH WILL TAKE PLACE IN TWO HOURS! UNTIL THEN, HAPPY SMASHING!"

With one final shout, Master Hand snapped his fingers and vanished in a flash of light. Crazy Hand remained for a few seconds longer, too caught up in laughing to himself, but eventually noticed his brother's absence and snapped his fingers as well, burning away in a black fire until nothing remained. With the Hands gone, the massive crowd began surging up the path towards the Smash Brothers Villa.

"Grk! Dammit!" Dark Pit growled as he was elbowed by a giant, bipedal crocodile in a crown and cape. For a brief moment, he pondered why he was seeing a giant, bipedal crocodile in a crown and cape, but quickly lost interest and resumed his task of moving onward whilst still remaining relatively close to Lucina.

"Ahh! Lucina! Come on!"

"Huh?" Lucina turned her head to see Chrom next to Robin, both the one she was accustomed to and his female counterpart, beckoning her over. "Ahh yes. We'll probably be organised by series again." Turning back to Dark Pit, she knelt slightly to give him a quick hug, which he was too surprise and bitter to properly return, instead glaring a Chrom, who looked back with a somewhat disapproving expression.

"I'll see you later, Pittoo!" Lucina said as she let go and turned away.

"Yeah, whatever, see ya…." Dark Pit grumbled, a foul expression on his face, until he looked up to see Lucina still looking at him. The young women raised her hand in parting, along with a surprisingly toothy grin. For a split second, Dark Pit returned the favour with a genuine, friendly smile, but almost immediately caught himself and settled for a less-smug-than-usual smirk, before quickly turning and weaving his way through the crowd to get to the front before he got stuck at the back.

He DEFINITELY didn't do it because he was too embarrassed to keep looking at her.


End file.
